The objective of this collaborative clinical research effort is to improve the care of patients with prostatic cancer through studies of different aspects of clinical management. The studies are carried out in several intitutions simultaneously according to well-designed protocols. A central center is responsible for uniform collection of information, pathological slides and serum samples for analysis of acid and alkaline phosphatases. In each participating institution patients continue to be entered into protocols 500 through 800. These protocols attempt to study adjuvant chemotherapy in patients with advanced carcinoma of the prostate. Additional protocols, 900 and 1000, have been initiated to evaluate adjuvant chemotherapy in patients with earlier stage disease, stage B, C, and D, who have had either definitive surgery or definitive radiotherapy. This grant application requests funds to continue evaluating different modes of treatment in patients with prostatic cancer.